User talk:Guild of Deals/NerfsBuffs
You have to be joking on every single one of those. [[User:Rawrawr_Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']]dark fails 14:18, 16 September 2007 (CEST) ok, first of all learn to link your name correctly. second, I HATE OVERUSED BUILDS. they deserve a special place in the builds Hell. also, a lot of these skills deserve some cred. I mean "Incoming!" would be a decent skill if they made the duration about 10 seconds or so. I mean "There's Nothing to Fear!" while PvE only reduces damage and lasts a hell of a lot longer. and again, GO TO MY TALK PAGE! really, i look there more than i do here. --Guild of Deals 21:38, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :It is linked correct... his userpage got del. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 21:44, 16 September 2007 (CEST) ::It is linked correct, learn to pvx. [[User:Rawrawr_Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']]dark fails 21:18, 17 September 2007 (CEST) Prot Spirit doesn't need a nerf, simply because the entire rest of the game is balanced around it. Insidious Parasite is fine, it doesn't even stop you from frenzying. Vamp Bite/Touch are fine. SP is fine(even a little underpowered, maybe). Diversion is fine. I wouldn't mind a nerf to MoR and unnerfing Diversion, Shame, etc., though. AoB is seriously underpowered. Way of the Master is a very niche skill that's only a spot above mediocre even then. AotL is fine. Way of the Assassin is worthless, but it should be, because it has a retarded effect. Tiger's Fury is fine, and at 33% it made thumpers too powerful. Awe is just a p/w hammer(lulz)'s equivalent of Bestial Mauling, which is itself a horribly problematic skill. Seed of Life should not be worth running. If it is ever worth running, all of PvE will be mindlessly, ridiculously, effortlessly easy, even DoA and the like. BiP is fine, although not a type of skill that would get run in PvP. IAS on an assassin is a horrible idea. That would take away the tradeoff their secondary choices have. Incoming, I would like at something like 10 recharge, 2 sec duration, and "when you use this skill, it is disabled on all of your allies for 10 seconds". Splinter Shot, who cares? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 21:49, 16 September 2007 (CEST) Deadly paradox nerf was to kill ammo's(they still were too good with 5 e dp) but mainly to kill ritspike. Ritspike was so damn overpowered, if you had perfect timing you win against everything(unable to preprot, goddamn much defense, ect.) —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:02, 23 February 2008 (EST) Bit late but GoD incoming 10 seconds Oo thats ow 2 paragons and well only take 50 % damage thus practicly being unspikable Oo lalz lilondra 11:19, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Ok, my opinion now *Dont reduce SP recharge to 15, no matter what. 15 energy doesnt rly make a difference, ppl will just use lotus strike. The duration is unneccesarily long too. *Palm Strike should cost 10 energy and keep the damage the same. keep at 5 sec, while force sins to maintain energy while using it. It doesnt count as an attack so screws blades. *No reason for recharge on skull crack, because adren shouldnt be that low, 7-8 adren would be fine. And maybe damage to atleast for some spike. * No on energy boon for exaustion. just ut it at 20 sec recharge or keep at 25, which exhaustion wheres off. lower energy gain to 10...20, which is still 2 much imo. * Tease shouldnt kd lol, Id say just change the effect of having to hit you, change that to like if u use a skill or attack the hex ends. *Keep mending at 2 sec, 1...6 -- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 03:30, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Inform me on any skill updates I may have missed-- What about the ubernerf/buffs including the PvE/PvP skill updates? U dont have that. 19px*Jebus* Is 21:32, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :Those are clearly stupid. You might as well have a WHOLE skill set for PvP and a WHOLE skill set for PvE. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:53, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::SOJ! [[User:Ace|'Ace']] [[User talk:Ace|'(LVPoW)']] 12:57, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Hmmm "Soul Bind: Decrease energy cost to 5 OR change to "Hex Spell. For 30 seconds, whenever target foe heals another foe, that ally takes 20...68 damage." It's already extremely gay in arenas. Just an FYI. Imo, the old function was much better. --84.24.206.123 10:06, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :New Soul Bind is great in Hexway though, not to mention it has some cool upsides. For instance, it triggers twice for Mending Touch and WoH. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:59, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::Go figure: You want it even better than it already is? --84.24.206.123 19:19, 26 July 2008 (EDT) August 7th nerf/buff. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 18:51, 8 August 2008 (EDT) hi this page makes me proud to be an american, where at least I know im free '—SkaKid ' 18:39, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :i agree '—SkaKid ' 19:26, 4 October 2008 (EDT) Smiter's Boon For 30 Seconds, your Smiting Prayers heal for double the divine favor. (Ends when you cast an enchantment). That is how to fix it. --Frosty 12:02, 16 November 2008 (EST) :That's really quite bad honestly. RoD is good. -- 'Guild of ' 12:02, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::Well it's the only way to fix it without killing it, you can still SC and SH just no abusing RoD. --Frosty 12:03, 16 November 2008 (EST) :::But... but... I like RoD. Atleast make recharge like 5 so you can reapply it if you use RoD :P. I still like the 25% or even 50% DF bonus. -- 'Guild of ' 12:04, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::::Yes but then it's broken again... --Frosty 12:05, 16 November 2008 (EST) :::::lasts 30 seconds with a 25 second recharge, ends after 10 spells.5 energy. still double DF favour bonus on smiting ? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 12:20, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::::::you really fail. broken sht is brokenClose Impact 22:17, 21 February 2009 (UTC)